


Memories

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: The time when there were separated, longing and being intertwined by one another will be forever carved in Hong Kong's precious memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic divided by three chapters. Separation, Longing, and Intertwined. ^^ Enjoy! I'm sorry for any grammatical error that I missed.

China looked horrified. His whole body was trembling as he clutched the treaty. "No, aru… You… You cannot do this to me…" He pleaded to England as he sunken to the floor.

"I'm sorry, China." England whispered. He eyed the boy who was held by his men.

China looked at Hong Kong. He quickly shoved the men away and pulled Hong Kong into his arms. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

"China, you have to understand. You are not even in a good condition to raise him."

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Glaring daggers into the British man before him, China cuddled Hong Kong in his arms. "Opium bastard."

England sucked in his breath, he threw him a pain look and walked closer to the two of them.

"England…" Hong Kong muffled, looked at the man who had raised him together with his gege.

"Hong Kong, you are going to live with me from now on." England held up his arms to reach him.

"Don't touch him with your filthy hands!" China slapped his hand away.

When he didn't see Hong Kong making any attempt to move, England rose to his feet. "Take him." England muttered.

China screamed, Hong Kong was forcefully taken away from his arms. The small nation cried out when he saw his gege being treated badly. England bit his lip once he saw China tumbled on the floor, desperately pulling Hong Kong's hand, refusing to let go. Never would he imagine this situation once he first met China. His men he'd grew to love, entranced by his beauty and strong will. Hong Kong wrung out from the men's grasp when he saw a spear directed to his gege.

"Watch it!" England shouted, stopping the commotion. He breathed in relief when the spear stopped in front of Hong Kong's face, barely touching him. "No further violence! All we had to do is to take Hong Kong and that's that." England lifted Hong Kong up in his arms and turned around.

"Wait, aru! Don't take him…! He is the only brother left after…" China paused.

"China… Look at you. You can barely fight my men. You can barely fight…" England repeated

"I can, aru!"

"You are high!"

China's eyes widened.

England glared at China with his red eyes, tried his best to hold in his tears. He shook his head. "Most of the time I arrive by your side, you are high. I thought you'd gave up on it, you said you would. It never happen." England whispered. "I don't want to leave Hong Kong by your side with the state you are in right now."

"As if you can raise him better!" China shouted.

"Please, don't do anything that will hurt yourself more than this, Yao." England whispered his name softly. He walked out from the big hall, leaving China trampled on the floor.

China's tears run down to his cheeks hearing Hong Kong cried out his name, reaching his small hand for his gege.

"Put me down! Put me down, stupid England!" Hong Kong punched him, kicking his legs and he struggled to break free from his arms.

"Hong Kong, listen! List- ouch!" England quickly put him down before he dropped the child. Hugging him tightly, he refuse to let him go back to China. "Please, listen to me!"

"Don't you love him anymore?!" Hong Kong shouted after he sent a punch to England's face.

Those words stung, more than the punch he received.

"I love him!" England shouted back. The child jolted slightly at the confession, England mumbled an apology at his loud voice. "But you are more important."

Hong Kong looked down.

"I will return you back someday, but please, he can't take care of you now. He can barely defend himself now with all of his addictions. Not only that, these treaties… I took custody on you, Hong Kong. To keep you safe from the opium and from the war." England brushed the tears that's dropped on Hong Kong's cheek. "You are still too small to defend yourself, so, please… Stay with me for the time being, until everything is safe." England whispered and hugged him in his arms. He caressed his back as the small nation wet his clothes with tears.

He promised himself to protect him. Separating him with his family might have some bad impact, but at least Hong Kong is safe under his wings.

England cradled the boy in his arms, ignoring the pain stabbing his chest as soon as he left China's quarter.

_**TBC** _


End file.
